


Animagus

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 7spells, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-16
Updated: 2006-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've done it," she whispered, toying with the ring on her index finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _a broken circle_.

If Minerva McGonagall were any other student in the castle, no one would be surprised that she was running down the hallway, skidding into turns, brushing fly-away locks of dark hair back to her scalp as she was momentarily halted by a tight knot of third years ( _excuse me, i need to see professor dumbledore_ ). As it was, everyone stopped in their tracks as she whizzed by, heels clicking on the hard stone and robes falling off her left shoulder. Her fellow prefects scoffed; her precious first-year girls gaped at her openly as she passed them.

Only when she got to his office did she stop, catch her breath, smooth her robes. She knocked twice before she heard a faint click that meant the door was unlocked. "Come in," came a voice from within. She creaked the door open just quickly enough to see him put his wand away. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Minerva."

She closed the door and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry to bother you so late--"

"Minerva," he said, concentrating on the parchment in front of him again, "you know you are never bothering me."

She made a noise that sounded distinctly like a stifled giggle, but her expression didn't change at all.

He tapped the parchment with his wand and it rolled up. "Just correcting some third-year exams. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's not terribly important, if you'd like me to come back--"

"Minerva, your face is flushed and one of your stockings is around your ankle. It must be terribly important, for I have never known you to have either of those features before." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, and she sat, hands folded in her lap.

"I've done it," she whispered, toying with the ring on her index finger.

He raised an eyebrow at her, playfully. "Really?" When she nodded, he said, "Show me."

She closed her eyes, concentrating, and a moment later she was perched on the chair, looking up at him and twitching her tail. He laughed kindly and reached across his desk to scratch behind her ears. She leaned into his touch and purred.

"And now, Minerva, if you please..." But before he finished his sentence, she was all girl again.

She folded her hands again, staring down at her shoes. "I suppose I'll have to--" she started.

He lifted her chin with a single, long finger and said, "My dear Minerva, I think we can hold off registering with the Ministry until tomorrow morning."

She quirked the corner of her mouth into a half-smile and quickly looked down to his hand, catching her eye on his gleaming ring that matched her own.

He stood and kissed her forehead gently. "I am so proud of you."

She pulled away from him and stood up, gathering her skirts about her. Meeting his eye, she said, "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded. "If I couldn't benefit by my instruction so long ago, I'm glad someone did." He touched her arm as she turned away. "And I'm glad it was you, Minerva."

She half-smiled at him again and whispered, "Good night," as she clicked the door behind her.

*

Later that night, Albus Dumbledore was quite certain he felt something furry crawl into his bed, and when he awoke, alone, he was quite certain that something would be sitting in the third row in his sixth-year Transfiguration class that morning, blushing furiously.


End file.
